


Accosted

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheeky Bastard Cullen, F/M, Hurry up Evelyn, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Kinky!Cullen - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cullen makes Evelyn late.</p>
<p>More naughty Cullen adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accosted

**Author's Note:**

> More naughty Cullen. And this one is probably going to need at least one more chapter. I don't know why I keep writing these. I clearly have issues.

Cullen found her in a seldom used corridor. Evelyn was coming up from the dusty library in the cellars, arms laden with old tomes she'd found that she thought Dorian might enjoy. Her lover came upon her so suddenly, she let out a small shriek and dropped half of them onto the flagstones.

"Cullen! Maker's Breath, you scared me!" She exclaimed as she struggled to pick up the books that fell while still holding onto the others. She could usually hear him coming, heavy footsteps and armor clinking, but he wasn't wearing his armor at the moment. She gawked at him shamelessly and it wasn't helping her recover her books.

He was dressed in form-fitting black hunting garb and riding boots. She swallowed, her throat gone dry at the very dashing sight of him. She remembered he had been charged with entertaining a group of Antivan delegates by taking them out for an afternoon of sport. Not exactly his idea of fun, but duty was duty and Josephine had made it abundantly clear this was his primary duty for the day...and then she tasked Sera with hiding his armor and locking him out of his office just to make sure.

"Are you through with the Antivans? Can you help me...?” The request died before she even finished asking when Cullen knocked the rest of the books she was holding out of her hands and pulled her up from her crouched position on the floor.

"Ah!" She let out a high pitched squeal when she found herself being not only hauled up from the floor but lifted in the air. He then shoved her backwards against the wall with enough force to knock the breath from her.

Cullen's lips were on hers before she could cry out again. Whether her cry would have been a protestation or surprised laughter, she wasn't entirely sure. Her feet still weren't touching the ground. She was pinned between the wall of stone behind her and the wall of Cullen's broad chest in front of her. He pressed the length of their bodies together firmly.

His hands moved quickly from her waist, round to her bottom, his fingers cupping and then stroking down the backs of her thighs. He lifted her legs up and placed them around his waist, all the while never removing his insistent mouth from hers.

Evelyn was so quickly overwhelmed and she was being so thoroughly devoured by his kisses that she didn't question him when he started tugging at her clothes. He either trusted her enough to stay put, or he trusted himself enough to put her into a sufficient state of aroused delirium that she wouldn't move while his hands deftly undid buttons and pulled at laces.

Before she knew it, her top was open, her breast band was shoved up and her bosoms were exposed to him, and all the world, if all the world had been in this deserted part of Skyhold, which fortunately they were not. Her bottoms took him even less time to free her from, though by now she admittedly lost the desire to question and started helping him, fueled by other more exciting desires. She braced her hands against the wall for support when he backed away to pull the offensive garment down the curve of her behind and over her knees just enough to give him sufficient, but awkward, access to her very confused little cunny.

When he pressed urgently back up against her, _though Maker only knew why things were so urgent_ , she marveled at the fact that somehow his busy hands had already freed his manhood as well. He ran the swollen head of his rock hard pride along her scandalously wet folds. Scandalous, given that there had been essentially no preamble to his assault, and only a passing glance at foreplay. After the briefest moment of teasing he thrust inside her to the hilt with an animalistic grunt.

Cullen separated his lips from hers and bowed his head to catch his breath. "Uhhhnnnn, Cullen, love," she moaned out trying to take the opportunity to ask what the reason was for this little afternoon tryst, " _what_ has gotten into y..."

And then he was kissing her again, with feverish intensity that was matched only by his relentless pounding as he took her hard and fast against the wall.

"Oh, _holy Maker_!" Evelyn entreated instead from inside his kiss, her eyes rolling up into her head.

Again his mouth left hers only to slide to her ear, growling in a low, harsh tone, "This isn't the Maker's cock, my love," he said as he lifted her bottom up with both hands and then let her fall with her whole weight down onto his rigid length, "but I'm pleased you think so." He was smiling when he resumed kissing her.

He thrust inside her again and again, his pace quickening. One of his hands pushed into her hair and it fell loose around his fingers, tangling as he gripped tightly. Without warning, _though that seemed to be the theme of the day_ , his other hand left her bottom and then came right back down on it with a loud smack that echoed up and down the hallway.

She squeaked out another shocked cry that was stolen and swallowed up by his hungry mouth. Then, he pulled out entirely, let her legs fall to the floor and spun her around. One of his strong hands held fast to her hip and the other pushed forward between her shoulder blades so she was forced to press her face to the wall as her bare bottom was thrust out for his taking. Which he did. Take her. Even more mercilessly now.

She could do nothing but bear the blissful onslaught. His pelvis slammed up against her double time and he grunted noisily with each forward motion. His hands were everywhere, sliding up to her nipples and pinching hard, then tugging at her hair, then squeezing her hips and pulling them back to meet his every thrust.

When he dealt her another smarting blow to her backside, he leaned forward, putting some of his weight flush to her back, bringing his hot breath against her ear. She was unravelling fast and he knew it. Tiny pathetic mewling sounds escaped her each time he withdrew from her and she moaned low and needy each time he pushed back in. Her every muscle was tense as she focused on her peak, just within reach. She was pulsing, tingling, but she needed a little bit more.

"Time to come for me, love." Cullen announced through panting breaths and again she was turned around. He lifted one of her legs, hooking it over his arm and sheathed himself inside her from a new angle. They were locked together, chest to chest, face to face with his burning gaze looking down at her as he fucked her. His scarred lip was upturned in a maddeningly roguish smirk and the sight of it was too much to endure. She came hard, biting her own lip, banging her head back against the wall and riding his stiff member as best she could from her position to get every last wave of pleasure from it buried inside her.

She was so deafened and blinded by her own climax, his laughter barely registered, but she did feel his movements finally stutter and his low chuckles broke apart as he spilled himself deep within her still spasaming cunt.

They both let out one more contented moan along with a languid sigh. Cullen held her where she was.

"I'm glad I found you, Inquisitor." He said seriously. "We've been called to an urgent war council meeting."

Evelyn blinked and shook her head, trying to clear away the sex fog. "Wait," She croaked out sleepily, "What? When...?"

He released her leg and left her propped against the wall. In a few practiced motions he slipped himself back into his trousers and righted the ties, looking as if nothing had happened. "Now." He smiled at her, his eyes moving up and down, taking in her utterly disheveled appearance. "Well, actually a few minutes ago. You're going to be late Inquisitor." And then he turned, and walked away, _nearly ran actually likely for fear of getting caught and throttled_ , leaving her looking like she'd been tumbled in a briar patch with his seed still trickling out of her.

Evelyn's jaw dropped and if silence could sound indignant, then that's exactly what her silence sounded like as she watched him disappear around a bend. She swore. Up and down and in two languages. She cursed him and his prick...then she swore again and took it all back. She loved him and his giant evil prick, so she didn't want the Maker to think she'd wish harm on either of them, but as she hurriedly put herself back together while stumbling down the corridor, she pledged he wouldn't get away with this without some kind of retribution.

When she finally tripped into the war room, apologies spilling from her lips, Cullen was, of course, already there, standing in his usual spot, looking annoyed at her tardiness.

Josephine and Leliana both assured her it was quite alright but Evelyn saw them each raise an eyebrow at her appearance. She hadn't had time to pin her hair back up so it fell tousled and tangled onto her shoulders. The buttons on her tunic were one off and she was obviously perspiring with a very suspicious flush to her cheeks.

Josephine started talking. Apparently the purpose of the meeting was to discuss a few requests for assistance, both military and diplomatic, from the Antivans. It was nothing terribly critical, but it needed addressed. While Josephine droned on and on about details, Cullen and Evelyn had a silent conversation.

She scowled first. _You're a cheeky bastard, you know that?_

He gave her a disinterested look. _I have no idea what you mean._

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. _Don't think an orgasm is going to be enough to save you from retribution, you evil prick._

He smirked. Damn his smirk. _You love it, Evelyn, and you know it._

She offered her own small grin. _I'm going to love paying you back for this little stunt, my love._

He rolled his eyes. _Good luck with that, little girl._

And then they just stared each other down.

"So...we're all agreed then?" Josephine asked of the group, trying to finalize business.

"Agreed!" Cullen and Evelyn said in unison, rather forcefully, never taking their eyes from each other.

"Um...alright then." Josephine looked back and forth between the two of them. Leliana just shook her head and left the room, the Ambassador eventually following her.

When they were alone, Cullen broke first, coming around the table and wrapping her up in a tender embrace, chased by an even more tender kiss. She melted into him and enjoyed her lover's attentions. When they came up for air, she said softly, "I'm still going to enjoy seeing you repaid, Commander."

He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. "Bring it on, vixen."


End file.
